El último examen
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Ha llegado la hora de hacer el test teórico para aspirante a SeeD. Squall parece muy concentrado y seguro de aprobar, pero alguien a su lado parece tener problemas.


_Atención: Todos estos increíbles personajes, así como los escenarios, corresponden a una gran compañía: Squaresoft. ( q pelota). No se pretende ganar dinero escribiendo este fic (ya me gustaría)._

Notas: Yo también me he reído mucho en mi vida de estudiante, pero una vez, en el instituto, tuvimos un profesor de Organización del Trabajo (solían reírse mucho de él y me daba pena) que cuando hicimos con él el primer examen, aparte de las preguntas nos adjuntó una hoja donde ponía "Instrucciones para hacer el examen". Nos miramos todos y nos echamos a reír. El ejercicio no tenía ni pies ni cabeza (al menos para mí) y copié descaradamente de una compañera. Nadie le tenía respeto, era un poco triste, yo le trataba como una persona normal, pero supongo que como estaba tan harto, en el examen se vengó: sólo aprobamos cuatro personas. Curiosamente los empollones. Fue muy cantoso que yo estuviera entre ellos; sobre todo al sumar los puntos del examen; salía 0,2 y me puso 7,5. Nunca entendí al hombre ni su asignatura, así que imagino que fue él, por propia iniciativa, quien me aprobó. Creo que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con esa anécdota, pero la quería compartir.

- Realmente, no veo a Seifer copiando de nadie. Es bastante autosuficiente, pero se me ocurrió esta historia y la escribí.

- Mándame un mail con tu opinión: fanfiker_ o deja cualquier comentario. Gracias.

**EL ÚLTIMO EXAMEN**

**FanFiker FanFinal**

Traté de calmarme. Sentado sobre mi escritorio, respiré profundamente cuando vi a Quistis entrar a la clase con cientos de papeles sobre sus brazos. Con su suave pero firme voz, comenzó a hablar frente a todos sus estudiantes:

—Queridos aspirantes a SeeD´s. Este será el último examen antes de entrar en el práctico, que se disputará en alguna ciudad cercana. Todos sabemos que la mejor forma en la que un SeeD se define es en la batalla, pero creemos que la parte teórica es importante para aplicar nuestros conocimientos una vez estemos luchando. Ahí es donde se ve la conducta de un guerrero. Cuando ha adquirido toda su sabiduría, teórica y práctica van unidas.

Seifer me miraba, desdeñoso, con su estúpida sonrisa de prepotencia. Sí, sé de sobra que a ti te encanta ponerte a prueba en la batalla, sin contar cuánto puedas saber de magia o los puntos débiles de los enemigos a los que vayas a enfrentarte, pero Quistis tiene razón. Ignoré al estúpido bastardo y esperé a que repartieran los papeles del examen, que ya los estaban pasando hacia atrás los demás compañeros. Divisé el sitio donde Zell estaba sentado, y me sonrió, mostrándome su pulgar hacia arriba, en señal de victoria. Seifer se echó a reír, burlándose.

—Apuesto a que no tienes ni idea, gallina.

Zell se volvió para espetarle:

—¡Imbécil!

Quistis se levantó de su pupitre y anunció:

—Os lo advierto. No toleraré palabrotas ni chuletas ni nada que os pueda servir de escaquearos de este examen. Estaré alerta.

—¿Ningún comentario? —dijo Seifer. Quistis lo miró desafiante a través de sus gafas—. De acuerdo, profe.

Seifer adoptaba la única conducta que conoce: sentado sobre el banco, con sus piernas erguidas y apoyadas sobre la mesa, su espalda apoyada en su respaldo, con gesto insultante. Tras la mirada de Quistis, cambió su postura y se sentó como lo hacen las personas, pero aún así, destacaba.

—Podéis comenzar el examen —anunció.

Eché un vistazo a la hoja de preguntas, leyendo rápidamente algunas de ellas. Cuando vi que era un examen complicado, pero no difícil, hundí mi cabeza en el papel y comencé a escribir. Tras unos minutos escuché un extraño ruido cerca de mí. Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con la figura de Seifer mostrando dos dedos largos en su mano. Fruncí el ceño y lo ignoré, tratando de explicar en el papel cómo extraer magias de los enemigos.

—Leonhart...

No paraba de repetir mi nombre. Imaginé a un Seifer desesperado, llamándome porque no sabía nada del examen y necesitaba mi ayuda. No se saldrá con la suya. Sonreí. Poco después, sin haberle dirigido tan sólo una mirada, un papel cayó sobre mi examen. Miré a Quistis, temeroso de que lo descubriera. Afortunadamente, estaba ocupada escribiendo algo en su fichero y no se dio cuenta. Desdoblé la pelota para ver un número escrito en su mitad: 2. Debajo escribí "creí que lo sabías todo" y se la lancé a Seifer. Creyó que le había respondido y cuando la desdobló su sonrisa se esfumó. Me miró con una terrible mueca de desprecio y me lanzó de nuevo el papel arrugado. Su respuesta: "Venga, Leo. Sabes que no soy tan bueno en los exámenes como en la batalla". Yo le puse "¿Por qué confías en mí? Podría mentirte". Respondió lo siguiente "Inténtalo".

Suspiré, reconociendo su amenaza. No me das miedo, Seifer. Así que volví al examen, sólo iba por la sexta pregunta. Bufé, cansado, y miré el reloj. Si no me centro y acabo ahora, suspenderé. Por el maldito Seifer. Que le den. Es un pesado. Pero si no le ayudas en ninguna parte, se asegurará de que tú tampoco pases el test. Empezó a hacer ruido con el lápiz sobre la mesa. Dejé de escribir. Luego, hizo lo mismo con su dedo para terminar batiendo palmas. Idiota... Suspiré de nuevo, deseando matarlo. Le lancé una mirada asesina y él me devolvió una traviesa.

—¿Has acabado tu examen, Seifer? –avisó Quistis.

—No, aún no, profe.

—Entonces deja de molestar haciendo esos estúpidos ruiditos.

—Claro. Todo lo que me digas es una orden para mí —se burló él, sonriendo seductoramente.

—Lo dudo —murmuró ella, y siguió escribiendo.

Sé que Seifer adora molestar a Quistis lo mismo que la quiere. De la misma manera que aprecia a Zell, aunque no lo parezca. Y del mismo modo que hace conmigo. Porque cuando Seifer quiere a una persona, no para de molestarla todo el día. Llegué una vez a esa conclusión cuando estaba aburrido y no tenía en nada que pensar salvo Seifer y su comportamiento en sociedad. No es que me entrene para psicólogo. Sólo fue curiosidad.

—Ya tenemos suficiente con la hiperactividad de Zell –se quejó una chica, la más cercana a su sitio.

—¡Ey! —protestó Zell—. ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—Sí, estabas haciendo ruido con tus pies, me pones nerviosa.

—No molestes a las chicas, gallina —recordó Seifer.

Mientras discutían, aproveché para separar los G.F.´s por categorías. Ya estaba por la mitad. Seifer estaba leyendo por enésima vez el examen y tratando de pensar, así que le tuve entretenido por un rato. Justo al llegar a la última pregunta, muchos estudiantes se levantaron de la mesa para entregarle a la profesora su examen, mientras conversaban en baja voz al dirigirse hacia la salida, lo que aprovechó Seifer para decir:

—Leonhart. Eres un bastardo. Haré de tu vida un infierno, no mereces vivir, te perseguiré, te molestaré hasta que...

—Seifer, déjalo —dije, ni mucho menos impresionado—. Sé un hombre y obtén buenas notas. Un SeeD estudia mucho y siempre se ocupa de dar lo mejor de sí, aún en estos exámenes.

Quistis colocaba las hojas a un lado mientras vigilaba.

—Algunas personas no necesitamos estudiar. En algunas, como yo, la inteligencia es algo innato. Sólo me he quedado en blanco por un momento. No puedo estar tan tranquilo como tú sabiendo que puedo explicarlo. Los nervios siempre me traicionan.

—Puedo verlo —dije, sonriendo con sarcasmo, me levanté.

—Que te jodan, prepotente, ¿quién necesita tu estúpido cerebro lleno de mierda y tu poca inteligencia y falta de compañerismo?

Me quedé ahí, con el examen en mi mano izquierda, ahora relleno al completo, me dirigí a Quistis para entregárselo mientras Seifer seguía murmurando toda clase de insultos hacia mí. Al pasar, le mostré con cautela una bola de papel en mi otra mano.

—Entonces ya no necesitas esto.

Seifer sabía lo que había escrito en ese papel arrugado.

—Squall... estoy seguro de que a veces eres un buen compañero, igual que un buen guerrero. Y un buen estudiante, que llegará a ser un invencible SeeD. Todo acerca de ti es admirable...

Reí bajito, tratando de no alertar a los demás.

—¿Así es como haces la pelota? Das lástima...

Quistis nos vio discutir y creo que para ella parecíamos como dos rivales a punto de matarse.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí? —quiso saber—. ¿Seifer te está molestando otra vez, Squall?

Me quedé en silencio por un momento, oyendo a Seifer murmurar:

—Te prometo que te aplaudiré si pasas, Squall.

—¿Squall?

—No es nada, profesora. Seifer quiere entrenar conmigo después.

Dejé caer el papel y anduve hasta el gigante pupitre de Quistis. Seifer se lanzó desesperado a cogerlo. Reprimí mi risa otra vez, viendo al gran Seifer Almasy arrastrándose por el suelo para recoger sus respuestas y poder así pasar su examen final. Y sí, debo decir que cumplió su promesa. Me aplaudió cuando yo aprobé. Tengo que ser sincero, a veces echo de menos cuando era un estudiante y, en particular, los períodos de examen.

**Fin**


End file.
